Entertaining CHB Characters
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: When everybody is busy working on the Argo 2 and preparing for the 2nd Giant War, Conner and Travis want to spice things up a bit. There are some other stories like this but please give mine a chance! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. [COMPLETE!] [Re-Written!]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm a new author and I hope you like this story I thought of. Reviews are ****VERY ****welcome. Feel free to offer me advice. (Set during Lost Hero and Son of Neptune.) **

_**I am currently re-writing this story and this is Chap. 1 of the new and revised version. :)**_

**Chapter 1**

Piper's POV

I woke up this morning to the sound of shouting. _Ugh! Why do my siblings have to argue about the most unnecessary things! _I groaned and prayed to Hypnos that he would give me at least FIVE minutes of sleep.

…Waiting…

…

…

…I guess it's obvious:

HE DOESN'T CARE!

Well…guess there's nothing else to do but get up.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I walked toward the bathroom. After I showered, brushed my hair and slipped on some jeans, a Camp Half Blood t-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes, I felt much better.

That is, until a certain _someone_ had to ruin my mood.

In case you're wondering, that certain someone is: DREW. Just thought I'd let you know.

"You better do it or else I'll charmspeak you into doing it!" Drew yelled. I growled in annoyance, stomped right toward Drew and yelled "Why can't you just leave us alone?! Things would be a lot easier if you were gone!" Drew just glared at me and looked at Lacey full of hate and stormed off toward the dining hall.

(Eh, I know I could've done better. Too late. Anyway, back to story!)

I sighed in relief but when I turned around Lacey burst into tears as Mitchell tried to comfort her. "What did Drew want?"I asked. "She wanted the new perfume mom gave me for my birthday last week." She sniffled. I kinda mentally slapped my forehead, muttering under my breath about stupid accessories, and ran to the door in an attempt to yell at Drew.

Sadly, my mini journey was rudely interrupted when I knocked into Leo.

"Ahhhh! Lights fading, I don't have much life left…" Leo fell down dramatically and started to "gasp" (note the sarcasm) for life.

"Get up Valdez." I growled. I REALLY wasn't in the mood for him right now.

"Sheesh, ya don't have to be so grumpy. Anyway, the Stoll Brothers want to gather everybody at the amphitheater to do something that will cheer us up."

"I don't have time for that."

"Ok then. Do it your way. But did I mention that if someone they invited doesn't come, the cabin they belong to gets pranked until we go to Camp Jupiter."

My jaw dropped to the ground and I tried to imagine what those torturous days would be like.

Have I told you that I HATED bribery? No? Then now you know.

"Fine, I'll be there. What time?"

"After lunch at 2" Leo said, smirking. I sighed and I turned back to round up my cabin mates for breakfast, deciding to deal with Drew later.

Grr…I need some waffles.

Leo's POV

Man, the look on Piper's face when I mentioned the pranking, priceless!

But then again, if I mention that Piper was afraid of pranks, I'd probably find myself at the bottom of the lake drowning and begging the naids to save me. Not the best situation.

Anyway, I wonder what Travis and Connor planned for us today. I hope it's not a prank because if it is, they'll be Stoll-ke-bab in 5 seconds flat.

You see how I took out the 'sheesh' from 'sheesh-ke-bab' and added 'Stoll' and made 'Stoll-ke-bab'? Pretty cool, right?

Eh…never mind about that.

Oh no, I hear Nyssa calling me to work on the Argo 2. She must've found out that I skipped my shift to talk to Piper. *sigh*

I ran towards Bunker 9 and imagined the lecturing she'll give me.

Jason's POV

"Ahhhhh! Noooo! Heelp!""Ooof!" I groaned. I tried to untangle myself from my blankets as I thought about my nightmare. I dreamt that I was back home at Camp Jupiter, I had just gotten off the Argo 2, and met all my old friends.

I was having one of the best times of my life, until some of the campers started screaming and pointing at the ground below me. I look down and saw black as the earth swallowed me. I tried to fight as the ground crushed and tossed me around.

I guess I'm kinda happy that I woke up. "Heads up!" "Wha?" I gasped as I saw a black ball fly toward my direction and exploded with green gas when it hit my face.

"Ooops! Sorry! I threw the wrong one!" I frowned in confusion, finally registering the fact that they threw a firggin STINK BOMB at me!

I as started gagging and desperately ran to my window, shoving it open to get some air.

Just as I recovered, the culprits JUST had to throw another on at me. *POOF* The bomb exploded with yellow gas and little lightning bolts forming the words:

_Meet at amphitheater after lunch at 2!-the Famous Stoll Brothers._

I should have known it was those little trouble makers. I growled and shouted "What was that for! You could've just politely knocked on the door!"

"You're welcome dude!"

"Oh well, I might as well go then. I've got nothing else to do."

Third Person POV

Conner and Travis laughed as they headed toward the Hermes cabin. They Iris Messaged everybody else they needed to invite for the big plan for the day.

Guests: 

_Piper_

_Leo_

_Jason_

_Thalia, (who was furious to have to leave the hunters for a day) _

_Clarisse_

_Annabeth _

_Nico _

_Butch_

_Clovis_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the guests arrived at the amphitheatre, (Clovis dragging his pillow and blanket) and sat down waiting for the Stoll brothers.

Just as the kids with ADHD (not including Clovis of course) started to get restless, Conner and Travis appeared with microphones and sheets of paper in their hands.

The audience was dumb founded. After all, it was kind of a well known fact that the Stolls reading and writing abilities weren't exactly etiquette.

May the gods have mercy on them.

**So what do you think? Review and tell!P-wease! Wif cherry on top? If you do, I'll give you a virtual cookie. 1 review =1 virtual cookie!** **Yum! No, not that tasty.*sigh* Anyway, this chapter was kinda short but don't worry! The chapters will gradually get longer.**

_**AND THE END OF REVISED CHAPPIE 1!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm back!****!**** Special thanks to:**

**Kennytheshark: Thank you soo much! Cookie?**

**Ushallneverknow: Thank you thank you thank you! Have a cookie!**

_**This is the new Chapter 2: REVISED!**_

Chapter 2

Connor's POV

When Travis and I walked into the amphitheater, you should have seen all their faces. Where's a camera when you need it? It would totally be awesome blackmail material.

I could sell if off the internet, get rich, and- never mind.

Anyway, as we entered we passed out the papers and pencils. When we gave the stuff to Clarisse, she yelled "You idiots brought us here to do homework!"

"Well," we started, "not exactly." "We decided that because everybody bored, we would spice things up a bit."

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better about this?" Clarisse snapped.

"Don't worry for two reasons. One, this is not homework. And two, it's in Greek. Anymore questions?" Everybody just stared at us, except for Clovis, who was snoring away. We're reconsidering if we should just kick him out of this.

Then again, it is kinda funny to see Butch trying stick markers up the poor guy's nose. Eh, who cares.

Anyway, this is what our papers said:

**Nicknames for Campers**

**Instructions: Fill in the blank with a nickname that you think fits the person. You are allowed to choose to write a nickname for yourself or you can just skip it.**

_**Percy Jackson:**_

_**Annabeth Chase:**_

_**Leo Valdez:**_

_**Piper Mclean:**_

_**Jason Grace:**_

_**Thalia Grace:**_

_**Travis Stoll:**_

_**Conner Stoll:**_

_**Butch:**_

_**Clovis:**_

_**Clarisse La Rue:**_

_**Nico Di Angelo:**_

Annabeth POV

When Conner handed me the sheet of paper and pencils, I was stunned, gobsmacked, shell shocked, electrified- you get the point, right?

It's just that it was kind of mind numbing to think that they could even prepare this.

I guess miracles DO happen. In the strangest ways sometimes.

After I read the instructions and looked at the first name, I forced myself not to bawl like a 6 year old and just kept reading the list.

IT WORKED!

Amazing what determination can do these days…

Oh well, I might as well fill in the blanks. Here's what I wrote:

_**Percy Jackson: Seaweed Brain**_

_**Annabeth Chase: Annabeth Chase**_

_**Leo Valdez: Grease Boy**_

_**Piper Mclean: Charmspeaker**_

_**Jason Grace: Pikachu**_

_**Thalia Grace: Pinecone Face**_

_**Travis Stoll: Annoying #1**_

_**Conner Stoll: Annoying #2**_

_**Butch: Rainbow Lover**_

_**Clovis: Bed Head**_

_**Clarisse La Rue: Angry Boar**_

_**Nico Di Angelo: Death Boy**_

I can only hope that no one will kill me because of my answers.

I walked over to the Stolls, who were bent over their papers, dropped it in front of them, and sprinted my way toward Bunker 9. "Come back tomorrow at the same time here and we'll announce the names! Got that!?" Travis yelled toward me.

"YEAH!" I hollered back and slowly disappeared from their sights.

I need a coffe.

Piper's POV

I really want to get out of here so I'm just gonna show you what I wrote:

_**Percy Jackson: Kelp Head**_

_**Annabeth Chase: Wise Girl**_

_**Leo Valdez: Repair Boy**_

_**Piper Mclean: Piper Mclean**_

_**Jason Grace: Sparky**_

_**Thalia Grace: Scary Hunter**_

_**Travis Stoll: Pranker #1**_

_**Conner Stoll: Pranker #2**_

_**Butch: Pegasi Addict**_

_**Clovis: Sleepy Head**_

_**Clarisse La Rue: Hot Head**_

_**Nico Di Angelo: Oddball**_

Well that's my list. Sorry, gotta go yell at Drew now, bye! (I hope Annabeth doesn't kill me for calling her Wise Girl.)

Leo POV

Hey! What up y'all?! Leo here! Here's what I wrote:

_**Percy Jackson: Sea Boy**_

_**Annabeth Chase: Owl Addict**_

_**Leo Valdez: THE MOST AWESOME half blood EVER**_

_**Piper Mclean: Beauty Queen**_

_**Jason Grace: Ozone Head**_

_**Thalia Grace: My Queen**_

_**Travis Stoll: Inexperienced Pranker #1 **_

_**Conner Stoll Pranker #2**_

_**Butch: Rainbows and Ponies Wrestler**_

_**Clovis: Dreamer Boy**_

_**Clarisse La Rue: Chill Pill Needer**_

_**Nico Di Angelo: Death Breath**_

That's it from your favorite half blood… LEO!

Jason's POV

I wonder what other people will call me. Here's what I call them:

_**Percy Jackson: My Exchange**_

_**Annabeth Chase: Mini Athena**_

_**Leo Valdez: Joker Boy**_

_**Piper Mclean: Knockout**_

_**Jason Grace: Jason Grace**_

_**Thalia Grace: Punk Hunter**_

_**Travis Stoll: Dummy #1**_

_**Conner Stoll: Dummy #2**_

_**Butch: Big Boy **_

_**Clovis: Sleep Addict**_

_**Clarisse La Rue: Anger Issue**_

_**Nico Di Angelo: Weirdest Cousin Ever **_

As soon as I finished I gave it to Travis and ran to my cabin to think.

Thalia's POV

Ugh! The only reason why I came is because the Stoll brothers said if I didn't, they would make the Hecate cabin allow them to prank us whenever they want. Here's what I wrote:

_**Percy Jackson: Missing Big Three Half Blood**_

_**Annabeth Chase: Little Sister**_

_**Leo Valdez: Fire Boy**_

_**Piper Mclean: Mini Ahprodite**_

_**Jason Grace: Little Bro**_

_**Thalia Grace: Thalia Grace**_

_**Travis Stoll: Freaky #1**_

_**Conner Stoll: Freaky #2**_

_**Butch: Rainbow Boy**_

_**Clovis: Sleeping Cow**_

_**Clarisse La Rue: Drakon Slayer**_

_**Nico Di Angelo: Mythomagic Lover**_

That's all. I have to Iris Message the hunters to let them know I'm fine and see how they're doing.

Travis's POV

Hey everybody! The greatest pranker that ever lived is here! Anyway, here is the great list that my brother and I invented!:

_**Percy Jackson: Victim of Pranks**_

_**Annabeth Chase: Threatening Blonde Head**_

_**Leo Valdez: Torch Boy**_

_**Piper Mclean: Magic Makeup Applier **_

_**Jason Grace: Roman Lightning**_

_**Thalia Grace: Greek Lightning**_

_**Travis Stoll: THE MOST AWESOME PRANKER ON EARTH**_

_**Conner Stoll: THE 2nd MOST AWESOME PRANKER ON EARTH**_

_**Butch: My Little Pony Lover**_

_**Clovis: Pillow Lover**_

_**Clarisse La Rue: Infernape**_

_**Nico Di Angleo: Skull Boy**_

Peace out!

Conner's POV

Hello world! I knew you missed me! Here's my answers:

_**Percy Jackson: Owner of Freaky Pet**_

_**Annabeth Chase: Scary Daughter of Athena**_

_**Leo Valdez: Chimchar**_

_**Piper Mclean: Anti Drew**_

_**Jason Grace: Thunder Storm**_

_**Thalia Grace: Death to Barbie Lover**_

_**Travis Stoll: THE 2nd MOST AWESOME PRANKER ON EARTH**_

_**Conner Stoll: THE MOST AWESOME PRANKER ON EARTH**_

_**Butch: Pony Lover**_

_**Clovis: Teddy Bear Lover**_

_**Clarisse La Rue: Rabid Boar**_

_**Nico Di Angelo: Prince of the Corpses**_

See you guys lata!

Butch's POV

I have no idea why I'm doing this.

_**Percy Jackson: Missing Fisher**_

_**Annabeth Chase: Queen Don't Mess With Me**_

_**Leo Valdez: Burning Pipsqueak**_

_**Piper Mclean: Tough Girl**_

_**Jason Grace: Shoeless Boy**_

_**Thalia Grace: Grumpy Huntress**_

_**Travis Stoll: Idiot #1**_

_**Conner Stoll: Idiot #2**_

_**Butch: Butch**_

_**Clovis: Dreamer Boy**_

_**Clarisse La Rue: Steam Head**_

_**Nico Di Angelo: ?**_

That's it.

Clovis's POV

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Must sleep!

_**Percy Jackson: Dream #1**_

_**Annabeth Chase: Dream #2**_

_**Leo Valdez: Dream #3**_

_**Piper Mclean: Dream #4**_

_**Jason Grace: Dream #5**_

_**Thalia Grace: Dream #6 **_

_**Travis Stoll: Dream #7**_

_**Conner Stoll: Dream #8**_

_**Butch: Dream #9**_

_**Clovis: Dream #10**_

_**Clarisse La Rue:**__** Dream**__** #11**_

_**Nico Di Angelo: **__**Dream **__**#12**_

Falling asleep…Zzzzzzz

Clarisse's POV

Alright, here's what I wrote.

_**Percy Jackson: Prissy**_

_**Annabeth Chase: Annie**_

_**Leo Valdez: Grease Bucket**_

_**Piper Mclean: Deathly Daughter of Ahprodite**_

_**Jason Grace: Weird Tattoo Boy**_

_**Thalia Grace: Grumpy Girl**_

_**Travis Stoll: Dead Meat #1**_

_**Conner Stoll: Dead Meat #2**_

_**Butch: Pony Boy**_

_**Clovis: Sleeping Ugly**_

_**Clarisse La Rue: Greatest Warrior Ever**_

_**Nico Di Angelo: Freaky Boy**_

Later. I'm gonna go train.

Nico's POV

I have nothing to say.

_**Percy Jackson: Blue Lover**_

_**Annabeth Chase: Knife Fighter**_

_**Leo Valdez: Burnt Boy**_

_**Piper Mclean: French Speaker**_

_**Jason Grace: Amnesia Boy**_

_**Thalia Grace: Grumpy Hunter**_

_**Travis Stoll: Ugly #1**_

_**Conner Stoll: Ugly #2**_

_**Butch: Tie Die Boy**_

_**Clovis: Pillow Pet Lover**_

_**Clarisse La Rue: Scary Bully**_

_**Nico Di Angelo: Prince of the Underworld**_

There you go. Bye!

Third Person POV

Soon everyone left and Travis and Conner sorted out the names. They looked at each other and had a silent agreement.

This was going to get pretty interesting.

Or in other words…

WORLD WAR III IS HERE! NNNOOOOOOOOO! Jk, it REALLY means:

Chaos.

**Yay! I finished this chapter!**** (Sorry, the nicknames aren't that good.)**** Now all you have to do is… drum roll please… review! Please! Remember! 1 review = 1 virtual cookie!**** And once again, I thank ushallneverknow and Kennytheshark for reviewing! You guys r sooooooo awesome!:)****:) **

_**END OF REVISED CHAPTER 2.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Silvershine is back! Here's the next chapter. (Sorry! I haven't updated in a looooong time.) Special thanks to:**

**Ushallneverknow: U r sooooo awesome to review me again! Here's your virtual cookie! Also thank you for story alerting me!**

**Kennytheshark: Thanks soo much 4 reviewing! Thank you for favorite storying me! Cookie time!**

**Catz r the all time best: Thank u for story alerting me! U deserve a cookie too!**

_**REVISED CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Part I**

Conner's POV

Everyone arrived at 2 like yesterday. Travis and I decided that we would start off with the nicknames for Leo, then Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Conner, Nico, Butch, Clovis, Thalia, and Clarisse.

To be honest, we're kind of nervous about what their reactions would be. Well, here goes nothing.

Travis's POV

"Okay everyone! My brother Conner and I will be reading out the names for Leo first. We won't say who wrote them," everybody sighed in relief, "but you are allowed to say some comments." "All right Leo, this is what everyone wrote."

_Leo's Reactions_

**Grease Boy *Snickering, Leo blushing a fiery red***

**Repair Boy * Laughter, Leo blushing an even DARKER red***

**THE MOST AWESOME half blood EVER *People fake barfing, Leo grinning like a fool***

**Joker Boy *People nodding their heads in approval, Leo gasps and says "Unbelievable!"**

**Fire Boy *People again nodding in agreement, Leo looking sad while Piper and Jason pat him on the back***

**Torch Boy *Leo begins blushing yet AGAIN***

**Chimchar * Leo began scowling as people laughed, even Piper and Jason who were trying to cheer him up a few seconds ago. **_**Real nice friends.***_

**Burning Pipsqueak *People crying because of laughter, clutching their stomachs, Leo's whole body burning red.***

**Dream #3 *Everybody, even Leo, stare at Clovis, who whined at me and Conner.* (we made some Hecate kids cast a spell on him so he won't fall asleep while we're doing our activities) **

**Grease Bucket *Leo turns around and starts blushing again***

**Burnt Boy *Leo holding his breath for it to be over***

"Well there you have it folks! Those are Leo's nicknames!" I said in a Texan voice. Everybody began to laugh, even Leo cracked a small smile.

Conner POV

After Leo, I announced "Now I'll be reading Jason's nicknames!" I gulped when I saw Jason clench his fists. Maybe we made a bad choice for choosing some of the scariest people in camp.

_Jason's Reaction_

**Pikachu *Jason blushing a VERY dark shade of red as everybody laughed, Leo smirking at Jason***

**Sparky *Everyone looked at Piper, who instantly turned pink.***

**Ozone Head *Snickering heard again, Jason began scowling***

**Jason Grace *Jason gave a victorious smile while everybody else rolled their eyes.***

**Little Bro *Everyone stares at Thalia, who said "What! He ****is**** my little brother! I have to protect him from eating staples!" Everyone starts laughing and Jason body began heating up***

**Roman Lightning *"Hey! I take that seriously!" More snickering* **

**Thunder Storm *Jason looked smug, and everyone else just shook their head***

**Shoeless Boy *Annabeth and Butch laugh as Jason's smug look disappeared and was replaced by a deep crimson red***

**Dream #5 *Everyone rolls their eyes as Clovis yells "Offense taken!"***

**Weird Tattoo Boy *Jason looked hurt as everyone snickered. "If you say that at the Camp Jupiter, they'll probably beat the life out of you." Everyone got really quiet. (cue cricket chirping)***

**Amnesia Boy *Jason just rolled his eyes as everyone kept laughing***

"And that's you Jason!" I said, "You should be proud!" Jason looked up at me with hate and stood up.

I screamed a very (manly, just so you know) scream and jumped into Travis's arm screeching so loud everyone in camp and on Mt. Olympus must have heard it.

Jason started laughing with everyone else as I realized he only did that to scare me. I looked up at Travis to see him smirk and drop me to the ground. "Yeeeee-ouch! What was that for?" I asked.

"For being a chicken." He replied.

I sighed and motioned him to say the next part. He smirked and said, "You're too scared to go again?" He asked. "No," I said calmly as I stood up and dusted my pants, "It's just that I bet a 100 drachmas that when you announce Piper's nicknames, you'll scream like a girl and run off."

Travis's face dropped a million miles when I mentioned Piper's name.

The poor thing…I pity him…NOT.

Travis's POV

"Hi everybody! I'm gonna announce Piper's nicknames kay?" Everyone nodded in agreement except Piper, who kept her hand on Katoptris, her dagger.

I'm really regretting of choosing these people. But I'm not losing a 100 drachmas. "Here we go people!"

_Piper's Reaction_

**Charmspeaker *Everyone nods, looking in fear at Piper, who scowled.***

**Piper Mclean *Piper sighs contently, crowd groans***

**Beauty Queen *People begin snickering, Piper blushing and glaring at Leo who smirked.***

**Knockout *Jason and Piper both blush furiously, crowd laughing***

**Mini Aphrodite *Piper rolled her eyes, (cue thunder rumble.) crowd nodding in agreement***

**Magic Makeup Applier *Piper flushing as everyone snickers grew rapidly***

**Anti Drew *Piper smiled, crowd having a silent agreement***

**Tough Girl *Jason smiled, Piper blushing***

**Dream #5 *Everyone rolls eyes***

**Deathly Daughter of Ahprodite *Piper's blush deepens***

**French Speaker *Leo, Jason, and Piper smile at memories, crowd rolls eyes***

"Well…" I'm reconsidering if I should say anything. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… Anti… Ahhhhhhhhhh! Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaave meeeeeee!" I screamed because Piper pinned me on the ground with her dagger at my neck and said

"You better start running, idiot."

"Yes ma'am." I walked away and whistled. He He. No way am I losing a 100 drachmas. Sure I screamed but I'm not running, I'm walking.

"Get lost before I charmspeak you to the bottom of the lake." Piper growled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran away screaming. The last thing I saw was Conner smirking and rubbing his fingers and mouthed "You owe me BIG time"

There goes a perfectly good batch of money.

**(I wanted to end it here and the next chapter with the other names but I felt bad. Here ya go! Enjoy! ****)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~

Conner POV

That was hilarious! My brotha owes me BIG time people. I looked at my list and my face fell. I had to read _Annabeth's _nicknames. _Hermes, Please let me live to see another day._

Hey, I know I sound dramatic but I was really starting to freak out. "Okay Annabeth! Here's your nicknames!"

_Annabeth's POV_

**Annabeth Chase *People roll eyes, Annabeth sighs***

**Owl Addict *Annabeth looking furious as people laugh and scooch away from her***

**Mini Athena *Annabeth smiles, crowd groans (thunder rumble)***

**Little Sister *Everyone stares at Thalia who groans***

**Threatening Blonde Head *Annabeth blushes as everyone snickers***

**Scary Daughter of Athena *Annabeth blushes even more, people roaring with laughter***

**Queen Don't Mess With Me *Annabeth looks up at me, Leo mouths "Nice to know you in your last minutes of life"***

**Dream #2 *Rolling eyes***

**Annie *Annabeth smiles***

**Knife Fighter *Annabeth grins, everyone scooches away more***

I decided to say nothing. I wanted to keep myself alive.

**Yay! I'm done! U guys r soooo awesome to review and favorite story me! Now who ever review, favorite stories, ect., u get a virtual cookie ****AND**** cupcake! **

**-Silvershine Moonlight :P**

_**END OF REVISED CHAPTER 3! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow fanfic authors and readers! I'm back! I'm going to do all the nicknames this time so cheer me on! PLZ! (U GUYS R ****THE**** BEST) Also, special thanks to:**

**Kennytheshark: Thank u! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake! **

**Ushallneverknow: Thank u thank u thank u! You definitely deserve a virtual cookie and cupcake! (Any toppings are allowed!:P)**

**Validus Draco: U r sooo awesome to favorite story me! Virtual cookies and cupcakes, comin riiight up!**

**Morbid bookworm: THANK YOU SOOOO much for favorite storying **_**and **_**story alerting me! Virtual cookies and cupcakes are on me!**

**SugarIs Healthy: Thank you soo much for favorite storying me! Here ya go! One virtual cookie and cupcake! (I agree with u. Sugar is tasty and I wish it was healthy. Nice pen name!)**

**Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR: THANK YOU sooooo much for reviewing me!**

**Catz r the all time best: Thank you for story alerting me! Meow meow! Here's you virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Mackenzie-jackson2502166: Thank you for story alerting me! Your virtual cookie and cupcake are in your hands now.**

**You guys are soooooooooooo awesome!**

_**THIS IS NEW REVISED CHAP. 4!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Part II**

Travis's POV

Poor me. It is considered a shame of a child of Hermes to lose a 100 drachmas or over to someone else. *sigh* Well, I might as well begin the nicknames. "All right! Here's the names for Perseus Jackson"

_Everybody else's Reaction_

**Seaweed Brain *Snickering, Annnabeth smiles***

**Kelp Head *More snickering, Annabeth starts giggling***

**Sea Boy *Everyone nods in agreement* **

**My Exchange *Crowd stares at Jason***

**Missing Big Three Half Blood *Annabeth lets out a small sigh***

**Victim of Pranks *Annabeth glares at Conner and I***

**Owner of Freaky Pet *Laughter***

**Missing Fisher *People begin clutching stomachs* **

**Dream #1 *Rolling eyes***

**Prissy *Snickering***

**Blue Lover *More snickering***

"PERCY! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU HAVE A LOT OF WEIRD NICKNAMES!" I yelled.

Everyone stares at me like an idiot, which most people call me anyway. But I was silently rejoicing because Percy wasn't here to drown me.

Connor's POV

I was so excited because I was about to read Travis's nicknames. Travis and I swear upon the River Styx that we did not read our own nicknames. "Travis, here's you!"

_Travis' Reactions_

**Annoying #1 *Everyone nodding their heads, Travis blushing***

**Pranker #1 *Everyone rolls eyes, Travis smirking***

**Inexperienced Pranker #1 *Travis's jaw drops, everyone laughs***

**Dummy #1 *Travis's jaw drops lower, people rolling on the grass laughing***

**Freaky #1 *Travis shuts his mouth and blushes deep red***

**THE MOST AWESOME PRANKER ON EARTH *Travis smirks as everyone fake barfs* **

**2nd MOST AWESOME PRANKER ON EARTH *Travis glares at me as people pretend to die***

**Idiot #1 *Travis growls as people nod***

**Dream #7 *All roll eyes***

**Dead Meat #1 *Travis gulps as people high five Clarisse***

**Ugly #1 *Travis scowls***

"Now dear brother, you are truly gifted to have so many fans." I said smirking. Travis growls and mouths "Your turn" _Uh Oh. This can't be good._

Travis's POV

Well well well. If Conner thinks he mess with me, he's so wrong. "Okay dear Connor brother," I said. "Let's her your nicknames and let's see if they're any better than mine."

I smirked when I saw him gulp and began to read like his nicknames were the most disgusting things on earth.

_Connor's Reactions_

**Annoying #2**** *Conner just kept his head down as everyone pretty much did everything they did to me***

**Pranker #****2 *Conner still keeps his head down, crowd rolls eyes. Clarisse muttered "Why am I even doing this?"***

**Dummy #2 *Conner keeps looking down as people whisper in agreement* **

**Freaky #2 *I'm getting really tired of saying this but Conner kept his head down as people stare at him weirdly***

**THE 2nd MOST AWESOME PRANKER ON EARTH**** *Conner sighs as people begin to scooch away from him***

**THE MOST AWESOME PRANKER ON EARTH**** *Conner sighs again, crowd begins to get drowsy***

**Idiot #2 *Conner starts shuddering, people stare***

**Dream #2 *Crowd groans***

**Dead Meat #2 *Conner shudders again***

**Ugly #2 *Tears drop to the ground***

I dropped the sheet of paper I was holding and stared at Conner. All I could think was "How could I do this to my little brother!?"

I walked toward him and put my hand on him but he just jerked away. I was so sad I had no idea what came out of my mouth until later. I said "Conner if you forgive me I'll give you 200 drachmas!"

After I said that Conner perked up and grinned. "Thanks Travis!" He said as everyone high fived him and telling him what a good actor he was. My jaw must've dropped because Conner turned and said "You better close your mouth. Flies might go in."

I shut my mouth and just scowled as he went up to say the next list of nicknames.

Conner POV

That was just hilarious! I should definitely do that more often! I calmed myself and said "Here are the nicknames of Nico Di Angelo!"

_Nico's Reactions_

**Death Boy** ***Nico scowls as people nod***

**Death Breath *Nico blushes as people snicker***

**Weirdest Cousin Ever**** *Nico blushes even more as he scowls, crowd laughing***

**Mythomagic Lover**** *"I don't play that game anymore" he yelled. And as if on cue, Mythomagic figurines fell out of his pockets. People laughing at Nico who blushed tomato red***

**Prince of the Corpses**** *Nico growls, crowd agrees***

**? *Nico scowled and growled, don't know how it's possible to do it at the same time***

**Dream #12 *rolling eyes***

**Freaky Boy *Nico reaches for his sword***

**Prince of the Underworld**** *Nico smirks, crowd roll eyes***

"Well Nico," I said. "I won't make any remarks." "Wise decision." He replied and sat down. I sighed because I was alive.

Travis's POV

Conner sure is lucky. I got Butch. Save me! "Okay Butch, I'll read out your nicknames."

_Butch's Reactions_

**Rainbow Lover**** *Butch clenched his fists, crowd snickering***

**Pegasi Addict**** *Butch scowled, people nod in agreement***

**Rainbows and Ponies Wrestler**** *Butch glares at Leo, who cowered as everyone laughed***

**Big Boy**** *Butch growled at the crowd, who desperately tried to hide their laughter* **

**Rainbow Boy**** *Butch closed his eyes, crowd backs away***

**My Little Pony Lover**** *Snickering, Butch let out a grunt and raised his arms. Everyone's hair and skin turned into the color of rainbows. Cue screaming***

**Pony**** Lover *Butch passed out in his seat, crowd tries in vain to scrape off the colors of their skin***

**Butch**** *Roll eyes***

**Dream #9 *Rolls eyes again***

**Pony Boy*****Butch stirs in his sleep, crowd holds laughter just in case***

**Tie Die Boy**** *People burst out laughing; Butch looks up and raised his hand. Everyone's hair turns huge and frizzy, different colors appear on it***

I just gulped because I didn't want to be different colors. I just walked off toward the Hermes Cabin.

~~~~~~1 hour later, everyone is back to normal~~~~~~

Conner's POV

Man! We practically had to beg Butch to turn us back to normal. I sure am lucky though. I just have to announce Clovis's nicknames. Piece of cake. "All right Clovis, here's your nicknames."

_Clovis' Reactions_

**Bed Head *Clovis just stared at me sleepily, crowd laughs***

**Sleepy Head *Clovis continues staring at me, crowd nods in agreement***

**Dreamer Boy *Clovis keeps staring at me, crowd snickers***

**Sleep Addict *Clovis keeps… you guessed it. Staring at me. The crowd still kept laughing***

**Sleeping Cow *Okay, you know what Clovis is doing. The crowd still laughed because everyone wrote something that at least had the word "sleep" in it.***

**Pillow Lover *I'm not going to tell you what Clovis is doing. The crowd is smirking at me. Why?***

**Teddy Bear Lover *Clovis whispered something to Butch, who passed it on to Thalia, who kept passing it on until the last person. Then they did the weirdest thing***

**Dreamer Boy *They all started staring at me***

**Dream #10 *Help!***

**Sleeping Ugly *Save me!***

**Pillow Pet Lover *Ahhh!***

Well, this is weird. Then all of a sudden, I started seeing my scariest nightmare in my head. "AHHHHHHHH! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMYY!" I screeched. Everyone started laughing and patting Clovis on the back. Ugh.

Travis's POV

That was sooooo funny! Note to self: Never underestimate Hypnos kids. I gulped when I saw Thalia's name. "Well, I'll be reading Thalia's nicknames now." It's now or never.

_Thalia's Reactions_

**Pinecone Face *Crowd snickers, Thalia growls, then smirks***

**Scary Hunter *Crowd nods, Thalia taps her shield, revealing Agies, crowd cowers in fear***

**My Queen *Thalia glares at Leo, who gave a little wave***

**Punk Hunter *Crowd giggles, "I am not PUNK!" Thalia yells***

**Thalia Grace *Thalia and crowd sighs***

**Greek Lightning *Thalia growls as Jason smirks***

**Death to Barbie Lover *Thalia grins***

**Grumpy Huntress *Thalia scowls and made her shield face the crowd who all screamed except Clarisse and Butch***

**Dream #6 *Rolling eyes***

**Grumpy Girl *Thalia closes her eyes***

**Grumpy Hunter *Crowd snickers, Thalia opens her eyes and miniature thunderstorms appear above everyone except Jason, who she bonked his head with Agies***

Yes! I survived! I ran to Conner and wished him luck with Clarisse.

Conner POV

HEEEEEEEEEELP! She'll kill me! *sigh* I might as well get this over with.

_Clarisse's POV_

**Angry Boar *Clarisse growled, crowd laughed***

**Hot Head *Clarisse just kept growling, crowd laughs harder***

**Chill Pill Needer *Clarisse begins fuming, crowd's eyes tearing***

**Anger Issue *Clarisse gripped her sword, people laughing as they scooched away* **

**Drakon Slayer *Clarisse loosened her grip and she looked proud and at the same time sad. Crowd quites down***

**Infernape *Clarisse scowled, laughter erupts again***

**Rabid Boar *Clarisse just kept scowling, crowd holing with laughter***

**Steam Head *Clarisse just roared, the crowed became silent… for about 2 seconds***

**Dream #11 *rolling eyes***

**Greatest Warrior Ever *Clarisse looked around, daring anyone to contradict. No one did***

**Scary Bully *Clarisse fumed, crowd grins***

I SURVIVED! YESSS! "Well everybody, please come here tomorrow at 2 wearing baggy shorts and t shirts. Thank you!" On my way back to our cabin, Travis and I discussed about our BIG plan tomorrow.

Well, not THAT big…

…

WHATEVER!

**I'm done with this chapter! YAY! U GUYS R SOOO AWESOME AND NICE! THANK U 4 EVERYTHING! And rememba: 1 review, favorite story ect., = 1 virtual cookie and cupcake with ANY toppings! :P**

**-Silvershine**

_**END OF REVISED CHAP. 4!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Sorry! I haven't updated in such a looooooong time! Special thanks to:**

**Bookworm903: Thanks 4 story alerting me! Here's a cookie and cupcake!**

**AthenaGrayEyes98: Thank u soo much 4 story alerting me! Here's your cookie and cupcake!**

**catz r the all time best: U r soo awesome 4 reviewing! Here ya go! One cookie and cupcake comin right up!**

**BY THE WAY! U ****HAVE**** TO READ WHAT I WROTE AT THE END! IT IS **_**VERY**_** IMPORTANT!**

_**REVISED CHAP. 5!**_

**Chapter 5**

**Bring it on**

Travis's POV

Conner and I decided that we should have a boat war. We're going to divide ourselves into teams and give each other a day to work on building the ship. After that, we'll meet up the next day to attack at each other.

Because the Hephaestus kids are so good at this kind of stuff, we decided to invite Nyssa for the rest of our activities. Here we go!

Connor's POV

Well, here comes everyone for our activities. Travis and I can't wait! "Ok everyone! We're going to divide into different teams for our next game!" I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Um…I expected a bit more enthusiasum."

*Cricket chirp, tumbleweed floats by*

"NEVER MIND!"

"Nyssa, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Clarisse will be Team Red! Nico, Jason, Leo, Clovis, Travis, Butch and me will be Team Blue! You have the whole day to get ready to build your boats! We'll explain the rules tomorrow!" Everyone cheered and ran off to get ready.

Nyssa POV

This is going to be awesome! Not to mention with Annabeth on our side to draw the blueprints, (Remember! Architect of Olympus here!) I can pretty much build anything.

NA NA NA NA NA NA!

Anyway, we met up at the Zeus cabin because the boys went to Bunker 9. "Those punks will be soo dead once we finish our ship!" Clarisse roared. "Let's just get the blueprints done, all right!" Annabeth yelled. Everyone gulped, except for Clarisse, who just glared and said "Fine."

"Ok," Annabeth said, "First of all, what should our ship have? We can always sort out the designs later." "I think we should have mounted cross bows with plungers at the end with water balloon cannons at the sides of the ship." Thalia said, glaring at us. We all nodded, it was a pretty basic design, almost all ships were like that.

"I think that we should have catapults that fire water balloons filled with nail polish." Piper suggested. It was pretty smart, but we were surprised to hear Piper say that. After all, she probably the most non-girly type Aphrodite girl in history.

"Nice!" Annabeth said. She was writing down all our ideas on a piece of paper. Typical Athena kid. Always has to be neat. After 1 hour of brainstorming, and improving some other ideas, this is how our list turned out:

_Cannons that fire water balloons_

_Catapults that fire balloons filled with nail polish (Courtesy of the Aphrodite Cabin)_

_Cross bows that have plunger ends and once they hit something, the explode with eye shadow (Also courtesy of the Aphrodite Cabin)_

_Loaded paintball machine guns (Courtesy of Ares Cabin. Can't say no to head counselor!)_

_Mini water balloon launchers that fire out very sharp seashells (Courtesy of the water naids)_

_Water guns that fire out eye shadow, nail polish, broccoli, carrots, ketchup, and mustard all mixed together (Courtesy of Ahprodite Cabin and leftover lunches. Euw.)_

And finally we would paint the boat with melted Celestial Bronze.

And that's about it. We all went over to the forges to create this ship. (Oh yeah, we formed an alliance with the underwater naids to help us during our battle. They were than happy to help because last week, the Stolls poured 50 gallons of hot pink and bright green paint into the lake. It the naids more than 5 days to clean it.)

Piper POV

I'm soo psyched! I can't wait to destroy the Stolls and their team! Well… maybe everyone except for Jason and Leo.

Oh well. All's fair in love and war.

Anyways, as we went to the forges, we discussed about how the ship should look.

Clarisse kept saying that it should be blood red with a picture of a boar on the flag.

Annabeth said that it should be gray with an owl on the flag.

Thalia said that it should be silver and blue with lightning bolts on the flag.

And Nyssa said… you know where this is going right? Repeat this cycle 65 times please. Then continue reading.

Finally, we decided that the ship should be a cream colored light-ish brown, and the flag would be red with silver, grey, pink, and black on the edges. On the flag it would say "Team Red".

Clarisse wanted it to say "Prepare to die you insignificant worms!" but we all decided against it. Do you really want me to explain why?

Nyssa told us that she would be able to make it with the help of her _girl_ siblings because apparently, the Stolls made sure no boys could help girls and no girls could help boys. Annabeth handed Nyssa the blueprints and we all went off to our cabins to rest and wait for tomorrow.

_**Meanwhile, with the boys… things weren't going so well…**_

Leo's POV

Everyone was arguing about what weapons to have and what color it should be and I can't stand it! "WHY DON'T WE JUST HAVE EVERY PART OF THE SHIP SAY : LEO IS THE MOST AWESOME HALF BLOOD TO EVER LIVE!"

Everyone just stared at me, which I found kinda weird because I thought it was a pretty good idea. Everyone started yelling at me but _FINALLY,_ we decided that the boat would be dark brown and the flag would be black with gold, white, and red would be on the edges and in blue it would say "Team Blue".

I wanted it to say "Leo is TOTALLY AWESOME"… but everyone said no.

Tragic. These guys don't appreciate my awesome-ness.

…

…

…

Oh well, their loss. BACK TO STORY!

At least now we can start on what weapons to use. I bet the girls are still bickering about who should be in charge or something! Ok… I don't bet anything. With a child of Athena on their side… who am I kidding!

Jason's POV

I was in charge of making the list of weapons we were going to use. Here's how it goes:

_Catapults that fired water balloons filled with mud_

_Mini rocket launchers that shot out crushed bones mixed with mayonnaise (Courtesy of Nico Di Angelo)_

_Mini stink bombs_

_Mini grenades that shot out mustard when it exploded_

I'm starting to get scared. I think we created World War III.

Nico's POV

As the sun set, we finally finished the blueprints and handed them to Leo as we walked toward our cabins. "Wait! You guys are gonna leave me here all alone to make this ship by myself?!"

"You bet Leo! Good luck!" We all yelled and laughed all the way back.

This is going to be _very _interesting.

**YAAAAAAAAY! I finished this chapter! Please R&R! By the way,** **when u review, plz tell me who should win, the girls or boys? Luv u all! (Rememba! Free virtual cookies and cupcakes!:P)**

**-Silvershine**

**P.S. I'm starting a new story soon so plz plz plz give it a chance! It's called "Hunters of Artemis vs. Rangers of Apollo" PLZ GIVE IT A CHANCE!**

_**END OF REVIESED CHAP. 3!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm back everybody! Sorry that I haven't been updating in awhile. I don't have my own computer so I have to use my brother's and he keeps hogging it. Hope u understand! Plz keep reviewing! Now it's time to hand out the virtual cookies and cupcakes!**

**Wise girl 299: Thank u for reviewing! I'm STILL thinking about who should win ! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Mikitmerlinhadesfan: Thank u 4 reviewing! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Kennytheshark: Thanks! Here ya go! One virtual cookie and cupcake are in your hands.:P**

**Bookworm909: Gracias! Here are your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Demigod Bluez: Thanks 4 favorite storying me! I'm SO happy that u did. Maybe u could review me? :P Anyway, here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**And the winner of the water wars will be….. Hey! U have to read to find out! I'm not spoiling the surprise! :P**

**AND PLZ PLZ PLZ CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! **

**-Silvershine**

**Chapter 6**

**CHARGE! Part 1**

Travis's POV

Okay, this is kind of scary. Buuuut, it will be a piece of cake! I mean, come on! There just a couple of puny girls! Weeeeeel, they have Clarisse and Piper and Thalia and Annabeth… but still! We have so much of a better chance! And our ship is SOOO much better looking! I bet the girls' ship is ugly. Anyway, we all waited at the beach for Leo to show up with our ship. The girls were on the other side of the lake waiting for Nyssa. 15 minutes passed and Leo still didn't come! Where is that guy when we need him? Conner kept looking at his watch (That he stole from this rich dude. Made out of SOLID GOLD!) and when he looked at the girls side, his jaw dropped. We all looked his way and all of our jaws dropped too. Cuz sailing across the lake toward us was the coolest ship we had ever seen. (Besides the Argo 2) It was a cream colored light-ish brown, and the flag was red with silver, grey, pink, and black on the edges. On the flag it said "Team Red". Pretty impressive. I mean, it looks just awful and ugly. Forget that I ever said impressive. The girls were on their boat laughing at something behind us. We turned around and SCREAMED.

Jason's POV

We all screamed (very manly) screams when we saw our ship. Leo lied to us! While all the designs were the same, the flag said "LEO IS DA MOST AWSOME HALF BLOOD EVA! AND HE IS ALSO TEAM CAPITAN OF TEAM BlUE!" Leo steered the ship toward us, grinning like a fool. "Since you guys left me all alone to build it, I decided to alter it a bit. You know, to make it better." He said. "BETTER?" Nico yelled. "You made it WORSE! YOU COULD HAVE JUST LEFT IT ALONE!" We were all nodding and yelling while Leo desperately tried to defend himself. When we were about to attack, we heard a convincing and beautiful voice that said "Oh boys! Why don't you all just dive into the lake instead of arguing like animals?" We all nodded our heads eagerly and dove into the lake, totally forgetting that it was freezing cold. We screamed (again) and ran to the shore trying our best to warm ourselves. Lucky Leo. He just set his body on fire and his clothes instantly dried. Piper just stood there smiling at us while the other girls laughed their heads off. "Let's just start the game already." Nico growled as we got onto our boat.

Piper's POV

HAHAHAH! That was so funny! I guess charmspeaking does have its perks. Well, let the game begin. Annabeth steered our boat toward the boys' boat while the boys did the same. We thought we would have the first attack but Conner sent a volley of mini stink bombs toward us. We didn't scream but held our breaths as the gas stung our eyes. The boys smirked at us but looked confused and rolled their eyes, when they saw Clarisse handed us our water guns thinking they were ordinary ones filled with water. They sure were surprised when we shot at them with anger and happiness. I guess they thought it really thought it was water because they just stood there but when the substance hit them, they screamed. Wow, they sure are screaming a lot today. Some men.

Conner's POV

I screeched when I felt the gooey stuff on my body. It stank so much me and the rest of the guys gagged. I held up two finger and thrust in the direction of the girls' boat, signaling someone to fire our catapults filled with mud. Nico nodded while holding his stomach and opened fire. When it hit the girls, they let out small screams and started to wipe the mud off. Clarisse however, dropped her gun and ran over to their catapults and cannons and launched both of them at us. Travis, Nico, Butch, Leo, Jason, and I jumped out of the way but the water balloons directly hit Clovis. The minute it hit him, he passed put straight on the deck. As we gathered around him, I felt these sharp things on my back. It wasn't that painful but when one hit my neck, I screamed (this is getting embarrassing.) and turned around and what do I find? The water naids throwing these sharp seashells at us! Maybe Travis and I shouldn't have dyed the lake. Oh swell.

Clarisse's POV

Those brats think they can beat us! Ha! Well this is what happens when you mess with the strongest daughter of Ares! I laucnched our crossbows at their flag to bring that dumb sign Valdez wrote down. Timber! After that, I sent another volley of arrows all over the deck of their ship. They started screaming and running around like those puny little Aphrodite girls. I grinned with delight and started to fire our paintball machine guns at the sides of their ship. I smirked as I saw their ship about to sink. The boys were still running around, too busy to notice about their sinking ship. But when the Stolls fell into the lake, followed by the passed out Clovis sliding in after them; the others stopped and stared for about two seconds before they started running around again. Wimps.

Nyssa's POV

The girls and I finally finished wiping off the mud and noticed how much damage she did. But then we saw how serious the situation was getting. The water naids started to swim in circles, making a whirlpool. The force was dragging the other boys in and Clovis wasn't even awake! He might drown! Piper and Annabeth dove into the water while I tried to convince Clarisse to help us. She finally agreed, but not before muttering, "I'm only doin this cuz if they drown, I can't pummel them anymore." I sighed and dove after Clarisse to help the boys.

**Sooooooooooo…..how was it? Review and tell me! I need a few more review to decide who should win! I need about 5, plz contribute!**

**-Silvershine**


	7. Super Super Super Sorry!

**I KNOW! I **_**HATE**_** Authour's Notes 2! Plz forgive me! But this is very important. When u look at the reviews for this story, u will see one with my name on it. U see, when I went to the bathroom, my brother played around with my account and reviewed my own story! So ya, it's kinda embarrassing. But I forgave him cuz he's the BEST brother on earth. I'm lucky. Anyway, ignore that review. I will try to update as soon as possible! Plz don't flame or be mean about this! Luv all u favorite storyers and story alerters and reviewers! **

**-Silvershine**

**P.S. I NEED TO KNOW WHO WILL WIN THE BOAT WAR!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Heyo guys! So sorry that I haven't been updating…T_T Please forgive! Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you guys that:**

**THIS STORY WILL SOON BE ENDING!**

**I know, I know, it's just that I have a nice ending in mind for this so: IT WILL END SOON! **

******ALSO MUST READ******

_**After I complete this story, I might rewrite some of the previous chapters so that it will be a bit better than was before, cuz this was my first fan-fic. *Sniffle, sob* I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS WILL BE MY FIRST COMPLETE MULTI-CHAPTER STORY! *Blows snot into tissue***_

_**Anyway, on with the thanking!**_

_**THANKING TIME!**_

**Kennytheshark-**** Thank you so much for your kind review! And if you want to find out what happens next…READ! Your virtual cookie and cupcake have arrived! :D**

**hadesdaughtermacaria****- Hmmm…I was planning on letting the girls win too so…GO GIRLS! xP Here's ur virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Guest/Hyperhyperpiper-**** YUP! PIPER SURE OS HYPER IN HERE! :D Here's ur virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**Percyismybro- ****Thank you for your kind review! And here's the next chapter! Virtual cookie and cupcake? :D**

**booklover1234567890- ****For the record, I totally agree with you! Suck it up and be a man you little boys! LOL. Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND FEEDBACK AND PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :D:D:D:D:D**

**Btw, **_**TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITE-STORIED, ect., TAKE A VIRTUAL COOKIE AND CUPCAKE! :D:D**_

**Chapter 6**

**Charge! Part 2**

Travis' POV

Yep. We have come to the point where us guys are swirling around in a whirlpool and our faces are turning darker shades of green every second or so.

I think I saw some of the girls swimming toward us, but I might be hallucinating. Oh no, I think I see vicious fishies swimming toward me…AGH!

_Few hours later…_

I woke up in the infirmary, surrounded by the other boys. Guess that means I lost…AND IT'S ALL STUPID VALDEZ'S FAULT!

I groaned and sat up, only to see Chiron sitting in his wheel chair with his eyes closed. I turned to look outside the window when a voice said, "Finally awake, eh Travis?" Chiron gave a small smile as he wheeled his way toward me.

I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck, kind of ashamed that we lost to the girls. Chiron then said, "Wake the other boys up and lead them to the Big House, I have big news."

"W-w-w-w-WAIT! You expect me to wake up these guys by myself!? Do you know how hard and dangerous that's going to be?! And don't you even THINK about leaving me or-" _Click. _The door shut and I groaned and slowly stepped out of the bed, eyeing the room for anything to help me wake these hippos up.

_Bingo._

I smirked as I walked up to a nearby desk and snatched the bull horn and marched straight to the middle of the room and yelled into the speaker:

"GET UP YOU LAZY IDIOTS!"

5 bodies shot up, except for Clovis, who kept on snoring. "Get up y'all! We gotta head on to the Big House. Oh, and Butch? Drag Clovis there for me, will ya? Thanks!"

Butch scowled as he literally dragged Clovis on the floor and we head for the Big House. Wonder what Chiron has to tell that's so important…

Annabeth's POV

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, watching the other girls do something while waiting for the boys to arrive. Piper tapped her nails on the ping pong table, Clarisse was sharpening her sword, Nyssa was making something using paper clips, and Thalia was using electricity to make the lamp in the room act funny.

_WHAM!_

The door slammed open as the guys marched in, taking their seats. Butch dropped Clovis on the floor, grunted, and sat on his seat to. Chiron sighed as he pointedly looked at the boys, then to Clovis, then back to the boys.

Nico huffed and snapped his fingers, and a skeleton appeared and using two bony hands, picked up Clovis by his head and plopped him into a chair. Nico snapped his fingers again and the skeleton crumbled into ash.

Chiron cleared his throat, eyeing the pile of ash, and said, "The Argo is finished. Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo, you will leave tomorrow morning for Camp Jupiter."

Clarisse dropped her knife, Piper's hand dropped to her side, Nyssa stiffened, and all the boys jaws dropped. I bet my face looked like a fish's, my mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

Chiron sighed again and told Leo, "Send a message to Camp Jupiter." With that he wheeled his chair out of the Big House and left. Leo sped off to send the message, and the rest of us stood.

"Well, I guess it's time to pack."

**A/N:**

**I know, I know. The way I ended it wasn't like the way it was in 'The Lost Hero' but bear with me please! The next chapter will probably be the last so please review!**

**Love you all,**

**Silver**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**OMG! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! BWAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Blows boogers into tissue and tosses it into the growing pile of napkins* This chapter will be slightly short because it is the last chapter but please enjoy!**

***MUST READ AS WELL***

_**After this chapter, there will be another chapter after this to thank all my reviewers.**_

**THANKING TIME!**

**Chapter 8**

**Good Bye Greeks, Hello Rome**

Annabeth's POV

So this is it. I'm finally on my way to see Percy. I sighed and took one last look at my Camp, the lake, the forest, the cabins, everything.

I touched Thalia's Tree, remembering all our adventures. I then walked over to where Leo, Piper, and Jason were standing. Jason and Piper making sure that everything was packed, and Leo was doing last minute check-ups for his 'Mother War Ship'.

I gave Chiron a hug, and turned around to get on the Argo 2. Leo grinned at me and held up a scroll and threw it into the air. It sprouted wings and started flapping away.

"Message sent." Leo then saluted the crowd that had gathered and walked into the ship, Jason and Piper following close behind. I slowly trailed after them.

Coach Hedge clopping behind us, swinging his spiked club while singing, "Die stupid monsters, oooooooooh yeah!" *Sigh* Why are we bringing him along again?

Anyway, I thought about going to bed when I gawked at what Leo had done to the control room. Leo had decided he didn't want an ordinary control room. Nooooo, he just had to *****install a keyboard, monitor, aviation controls from a Learjet, a dubset soundboard, and motion-control sensors from a Nintendo Wii.

He could turn the ship by pulling on the throttle, fire weapons by sampling an album, or raise the sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. *****

I swear, he's waaaaaaaaay to creative for his own good. At least he made our rooms extremely comfortable.

*Sigh* Well, I guess it's time to go. I looked out my room's window as Leo's voice said through speakers, "Ladies and gents and goats, we are now lifting off and if you need anything, hesitate to ask Leo the Amazing cuz he doesn't like being bothered. Off to Planet-Sorry- _Camp _Jupiter we go!

Hold on Seaweed Brain, we're on our way…

**A/N:**

**BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME!**

**The next chapter, as said before, is to thank you all! :D:D:D:D:D! I'll update it soon….**

***- This is thanx to the book 'The Mark of Athena' in the first chapter. **


	10. Thanking Time! :)

**Me: Hey guys! I thank you all so much for reviewing and this is my final thanking time!**

_**REVIEWERS:**_

**I proudly thank:**

Kennytheshark, ushallneverknow, Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR, catz r the all time best, hadesdaughtermacaria, Aj Jackson 299, Percyismybro, booklover1234567890, writingchick1999, and Nika Nicolette!

_**GUEST REVIEWERS:**_

Cookie, OreosRule, and Hyperhyperpiper!

_**STORY FAVORITES:**_

Kennytheshark, SugarIsHEALTHY, morbid bookworm, Validus Draco, mikitmerlinhadesfan, Demigod Bluez, Percyismybro, I'monthissitetoomuch, Nika Nicolette, and writingchick1999!

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE! **___


End file.
